


Let this be your best night

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I just find Sophie and Joe's wedding cute af I'm sorry, Mentions of Cal Aurand and Bas Whelan, Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Niall's never a spontaneous person. But he just finds himself agreeing into one of Harry's ridiculous ideas.





	Let this be your best night

**Author's Note:**

> This was set post AMAs 2015 so yeah 😂
> 
> (I'm really sorry I just find Sophie and Joe's wedding cute af and thought, let's make this Narry bc why not 😂)

 

Niall wouldn't say he's spontaneous.    
  
He's carefree, yes. The go with the flow kind of guy, and while he's at it, he'll make sure he'll have fun while doing so.    
  
Still. That's not to say he's spontaneous.   
  
  
xxxxxx   
  
It was just after the 2015 AMAs, and he can still feel the thrumming on his skin that winning awards does. And it never gets old, wish he could always do this with his boys. The thrill of waiting your name to be called, and the instantaneous relief and joy when it does.    
  
But now, sitting beside Harry as they get whisked to their hotel, eyes bright and an impish smile, he feels like he's on stage again. The exhilaration of just being in the presence of Harry Styles is overwhelming at times, especially when he looks at you like you've hung the moon and stars on the sky.   
  
“That was good, yeah?” Niall mumbles, hands reaching out to hold Harry's in his. He absentmindedly played with the rings on his finger. “We did good back there, hmm?” he adds, and he can feel Harry's chuckle.    
  
“Yeah. We did.” Harry mumbles, and opens up his palm so he's holding Niall's instead.    
  
Niall looks up, and the breath is knocked off of him, not that it ever stays. Not when Harry's around. The man always finds way to charm the fuck out of him, and    
he doesn't mind it one bit. Just hopes Harry's as enamoured at him the way he is.   
  
The silence stretched between them, and it's the comfortable one that Niall feels himself dozing off, if not for the occasional hand squeezes. Looks up to Harry and tries to read him, because he has the look. The look when he wants to say something but doesn't know how to.    
  
Harry stares at him, lips twitching as if stopping himself from smiling.    
  
“Let's get married.”   
  
Niall sat up so quick he got whiplash doing so.    
  
“What?”   
  
Niall's confusion only seems to spur on Harry's smile, widening up to a grin.    
  
“Let's get married.” Harry repeats himself, biting his lip as he suppress the impish smile that's beginning to take over his face. “Let's head off to Vegas, get hitched in one of the seedy chapel and let's find a Ronnie Woods impersonator to officiate.” he rambles.    
  
“You're so fucking ridiculous.” Niall laughs off, but the seed had been planted, and he can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop the image of being this man's husband. And it's a fucking good image.    
  
Fucking menace.    
  
Harry must have read his mind because the grin stays, and he's now reaching over and holding his hands, fingers absentmindedly playing with his ring finger.    
  
“Got a ring on my pocket now.” Harry mused, reaching onto the breast pocket of his ridiculous Gucci suit. “Wasn't planning on this being _this_  unromantic. But...” Harry paused, holding a velvet box on his right hand.    
  
Niall really does lose his breath this time.    
  
“It's now or never, right?” Harry muses, holding out the opened box to him, the simple platinum band sitting there, unassuming. It's taunting him, and he looks up at Harry, eyes with a tint of nervousness in them.    
  
Ha! As if he could tell Harry no.    
  
“Marry me? We can do the church one later.” Harry asked, and even before he blinked, he's got a lap full of sobbing Niall, nodding and murmuring yes every other time.    
  
  
\--------   
  
They really did it.    
  
Told the driver to head straight up to the airport, never minding that it's late at night. Sent a text to Louis and Liam; just a simple "hope to see you in Vegas" with a picture of Niall's hand (with the ring on, thank you very much.) Liam replied with a bunch of ring and beer emojis, while Louis' was a simple ' _bout time'_ with a lone eggplant and plane emoji.   
  
Sent apology texts to their mothers, because their sons are getting married and they're halfway across the world, but they promised a church wedding to calm them out. Not that it would help. Harry's got a feeling that his mum is crying as soon as he sent her some pictures of Niall wearing the ring.   
  
Their plane landed at McCarran International Airport a little shy of 3 o'clock in the morning, but they could care less. Their adrenalines are keeping them up as they discreetly wheel into the first Vegas chapel they saw.    
  
No such luck on Ronnie Woods though, but there was an Elvis Presley impersonator so they both agreed to that one.    
  
Louis and Liam were the only witnesses, along with Cal and Bas, but they wouldn't have it any way else. Amazed at how fast they all came, but still thankful nonetheless. 

 

Niall waits at the altar, as Harry marches the short aisle of the chapel, all in his ridiculous Gucci suit, a huge smile sits on his face. Both their faces actually. He can see Liam and Louis with their phones out, cahoots and whistling just about, and Harry preens. Did a small piroutte as he gets near the altar, much like the ones he did before on Niall's charity football match, and he can't help but to laugh.  

 

He really can't wait to marry this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) phew that ending was rushed jcnfnf
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me about Narry at Tumblr  
> [@fheyiibannannie](https://fheyiibannannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
